Ruin
by Oblivion Hyorinmaru
Summary: Sasuke goes to find Naruto for training but after he finds his diary what happensTwoShot Lemon In Chappie 2 completed
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke walked into his faveriote blonde's apartment he wanted to see if the blonde was up for some training.

"Oi dobe you in"

'Hm guess he isn't in'

Sasuke took one final quick glance around the room and spotted a black open book on the table curiousity got the better of the raven

'Naruto's diary'He thought

_July 6_

_I can't do this anymore all I am is a monster it's too fucking hard even the razor can't calm me now. Its getting fucking worse by the day Fucking Sakura keeping going on about Sasuke'Oh Sasuke is so sexy no one can ever beat Sasuke' Yeah Sakura just keep stating the ovbiuos I alreday how sexy how powerful he is BUT I TRY I FUCKING TRY Every time I just try to get him to notice he all he think I'm doing is making an arse of myself. He'll be much happier when I'm dead so will everyone. Become Hokage .what was I on crack when I said that . Not that it matters anymore nothing matters anymore._

Sasuke was frozen solid he couldn't beleave it the usually happy Naruto but under everything he was slowly dying and Naruto's cutting was only speeding up the process. Sasuke felt a huge wave of guilt overcome him what had he done to the beautiful blonde. Sasuke ran into the blonde's room he wasn't there then he ran into the boy's bathroom again Sasuke was frozen solid the bath filled to the brim with a crimson tinted liquid a few blonde spikes poping out from below the water

"No"Sasuke whispered He rushed to the bath and pulled the demon fox vessal up from below the water. He put him on the floor and began making desprate atempts to revive the younger boy.Eventully the blonde began to cough up water'Thank fuck' Sasuke thought

Naruto's eyes began to flutter open his blue eyes had lost there shine. Sasuke was cradling the boy in his arm afraid to let him go

"S-Sasuke"

"What the hell have you done to yourself Naruto why are you doing this"Sasuke let his fingers ghost over the bloody cut on the kitsunes arm. The boy hissed at the contact  
"Why the hell do you care you just a cold heartless bastard WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT JUST LET MY DIE"  
"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU BAKA"  
Naruto was stunned his blue eyes widened in shock the love of life just admitted to loving him

"I don't give a shit what anyone says if anyone ever again hurts my dobe I promise you I will chidori there ass"

Naruto smiled some one had loved him maybe he wasn't alone

"I'm not a dobe teme"

**It's short I know but next chapter will have a lemon XD poor little Naru-chan ( I wish i could have writtan that better but it was rushed so sorry guy**

**and for the first 3 people that review I Shall write a lemon of any Naruto pairing as long its a Yaoi pairing XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm So Sorry This Has Took Like 5 Months But It Is Here Now So Hey Hope You Enjoy **

Sasuke looked down at Naruto the younger boy was panting heavily possibly due to all the heat in his body but how he was hot Sasuke didn't know. Sasuke looked at all the cuts on the boy's arm, the image of him in the bathtub flashed back into Sasuke's mind. 'What if I hadn't been there in time what if he did die' Sasuke's thoughts made him hold Naruto tighter with his chin neated in the blonde spikes.

"Sasuke why do you love me I'm just a monster" Naruto whispered sadly, Sasuke growled and pulled Naruto's wrists so he was facing him.

"Do you dare say your not a monster. You may have the Kyuubi sealed inside of you but you nothing like it you are your own person and that's why I love you" Naruto blushed and was about to speak when Sasuke lowered his lips to Naruto's. The kiss was soft yet passionate,Sasuke swiped Naruto's lower lip with his tounge begging for entry which Naruto surly granted.Sasuke didn't know how but Naruto tasted honey not that he was complaining to Sasuke it was rather erotic. They broke apart when Oxygen began a problem. Sasuke looked at Naruto who was panting heavily, his sky blue eyes sagged and clouded with lust or maybe it was love.

Naruto stood still shaking a little but he managed to regain his balence. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him toward's his room. As soon as they reached Naruto's room Sasuke pushed him against the nearest wall and looked at his striking blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry I done this to you I hate my self it please forgive me Naruto" Sasuke leaned his head against Naruto where it didn't last long as Naruto shruged his sholder cause Sasuke to look up at him.

"You talk to much Sasuke-teme" Naruto crushed his lips against Sasuke's in another mind blowing kiss. Sasuke let his hands travel over Naruto's body. Sasuke stopped the kiss earning a groan from Naruto, he pushed the younger boy over to the bed and crawled on top of him. Sasuke lowered his head to Naruto's chest and took one of Naruto's nipples into his mouth whislt one of his hands started to pinch the neglected nub. Naruto moaned at the intamicy he had with Sasuke. Suddenly Sasuke withdrew his mouth and his and his and placed his mouth on Naruto's stomach while his hand worked on the younger boy's jeans.

"Fuck Naruto your so Beautiful" Sasuke whispered breathlessly. Sasuke's hand slipped under Naruto boxer, the smaller teen let out a loud moan as Sasuke's fingers wrapped round Naruto's lengh and start to stroke it slowly.

"Nyahhh Sasuke please fasterrrr" Naruto pleaded, Sasuke started to stroke Naruto's lengh faster rubbing his thumb over the slit. Sasuke found Naruto moans to be like music to his ears. Suddenly Naruto came screaming Sasuke's name.

As Naruto lay on his bed huffing and puffing Sasuke got off the bed and discared the rest of the clothes and walked over to Naruto's drawer and found a bottle of skin lotion.

"Hehe what a girl skin lotion" Sasuke smirked whilst Naruto just put on an adorable pout.

"It's not my fault I get bad skin" Naruto whined while Sasuke put a lot of the lotion on his fingers and walked back over to the pouting blonde.

"Are you sure you want this" Sasuke asked while Naruto just looked pissed off

"Oh no shit sherlock now you ask me" Sasuke just smirked and pushed one finger into the younger boy. He started pulling it in and out getting the boy screaming not in pain but in pleasure because if he was in pain he was hiding it amazingly well.

Soon Sasuke added another two fingers streching the blonde out. Sasuke leaned down to Naruto lips and captured them in a heated kiss. Soon enough Sasuke removed his fingers and place himself at his entrance and slowly pushed in Naruto.

"Nahhhh Sasuke it hurts" A lone tear fell from those sky blue eyes.

"Shh don't worry it's gonna get so much better"

Soon Sasuke started to move at first slowly but Naruto wasn't having it and told Sasuke to move faster. Sasuke did as he was told and moved faster and after he hit Naruto's 'sweet spot' he had the boy screaming in pleasure.Soon Naruto was had his earth shattering climax and a few minutes later so did Sasuke.

Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto. After a few minutes he pulled out of Naruto everything was silent until the blonde boy spoke.

"Will you be here when I wake up" Naruto whispered sadly

"Of course I'm never gonna leave you again and if you try something as stupid as that ever again I swear you will have no ramen for a month" Even in the dark Sasuke could see Naruto's eyes widen in fear. He chuckled softly and pulled the boy closer to him.

NEXT DAY

Sasuke and Naruto were walking to training hand in hand when a horrifed man walked up to Sasuke.

"You better step away from him son he is a monster he is dangerous a freak like him could kill you" Naruto looked like he was going to cry as Sasuke let his hand go. 'Maybe he was lying it was all pity that what his was' Naruto thought but those were interupted as Sasuke grabbed the man by his throt.

"If you ever come up to my Naruto and say something like that EVER again I will beat you up and kill you so bad nobody will know who you are got it?" Sasuke threw the other man tp the ground as other people watched in shock.

"And that goes for the rest of you as well" Sasuke growled and he grabbed Naruto's hand again and walked off.

"Um Sasuke what about Sakura she is going to flip" Naruto said worrily. While Sasuke laughed.

"I Don't care let her be mad it's fuck all to do with her" The two boys reached the bridge where Sakura was waiting alone. She looked at Naruto and Sasuke linked hands and blinked a few time then started to squeal.

"Oh My God I knew it aw how long have you been to togeter you gotta tell me the juciy gossip" She hugged both teen as she screamed like a fan girl.

'Yeah maybe everything was ok after all' Naruto thought

**Guys there you go I know it is crap and the lemon is rubbish but I'm not so good at writing Lemon I need a bit of help on that but YAY Naruto had his happy ending **


End file.
